


Itchy Feet

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (Season 6B)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor rejects Romana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itchy Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a drabble challenge for Primsong, who asked for "Two rejecting Romana".

The silver leaves were falling as they walked to the Citadel.

"Off again?" Jamie asked. "Where are they sending us this time?"

"Patrellas Four. I hope you've brought a warm coat: it's an ice world."

A little girl ran up to them.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said, crouching down beside her. "You're much too young to go adventuring."

"I'm thirty- eight next birthday!" the child protested. "I want to come with you! I want to see another world!"

"Och, she's spoilt rotten," Jamie said.

The Doctor patted her on the head. "Maybe when you're older."


End file.
